I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for facilitating failure recovery and network/device synchronization in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Devices operating in a wireless communication system can operate according to various configuration factors, which can be determined in a global fashion by a radio network controller (RNC) and/or another suitable entity. Additionally, a device operating in a wireless communication system can operate according to parameters ordered or otherwise specified by a serving cell to the device. For example, a device can be configured to utilize continuous packet connectivity (CPC), which can leverage features such as discontinuous transmission (DTX), discontinuous reception (DRX), or the like. In addition, a mobile device can perform a handover or handoff procedure under various circumstances, wherein the mobile device moves from the coverage of a source cell to a target cell. Upon failure of a handover, a mobile device is traditionally instructed to return to the source cell. Thus, upon return to the source cell upon encountering a handover failure, it would be desirable to implement techniques for synchronizing CPC configuration and/or other cell-controlled parameters between a mobile device and a serving cell.